Star Whores of the Galaxy
by Fortybuckle5859
Summary: An assortment of stories involving the Ghost Crew in their erotic journeys. Starting With Ezra's Birthday... Star Wars Rebels Smut
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N So this is the first lemon smut I've EVER wrote. So if this seems "Cheesy" That's because it is. **_

_Chapter-1  
_Ezra's Birthday...

Tomorrow was Ezra's birthday. He was still a virgin. He didn't want to be. Escpecially with Hera or Sabine around. He loved Sabine's round tits and ass but he also loved Hera's big perky tits. But he always had a thing for ass. He didn't go a single night without blowing a load to either of them. Sabine knew this but neither of them expected Hera to be loved like that.

Ezra went to bed and jerked it. To a holo image he took when Sabine wasn't looking. Though, he couldn't cum for some reason. So he just said "Fuck it" Then pulled up his blankets and went to bed.

_**The Next Morning...**_

He woke up with a raging boner. "REALLY!?" He thought to himself. He just went to get some breakfast but he found himself shoved back into his room. He was surprised. He saw it was Sabine and was confused. "What are you doing?" He muffled. She took her hand off and got back. "I. Want. You. Ezra." He was confused. "What?" He replied.  
"Get Naked." She said as she slipped her armors glove off. He then saw her sports bra and panties. He instantly got a tent in his pants. He then started to strip his clothes. He got down to his underwear and she stopped him. She then erotically walked up to him, grabbed his hands and put them on her soft, young, and perky tits. His cock got WAY harder.

She then took it off and had him pinch her nipple. Then she moaned. He then put his arms around her waist and started sucking her nipples. She never felt anything so good and started to moan and groan. She then started to stroke his hard cock in his underwear. Then she pushed him onto the bed. She then sat on his groin. Then started to grind her wet, shaven pussy on his hard cock.

They were both groaning. As Sabine kissed his manly chest and neck. He was holding her perfect breasts. Then he suddenly flipped her over and kissed and licked her belly, chest, and neck. Then he kissed her lips. Loving it. He surprised her and started to rub her pussy with his hand.

"Fuck Ez..." She said. He then took out his cock. She saw it as a seven and a half inch dick with huge grapefruit size balls. "Fuck! I don't think it will fit!" He laughed at her.

She then grabbed his cock and took it in her mouth. One inch. Two inches. Then it got stuck. She took her tongue and started to swirl it around the tip of his cock. "Fuuuuuuck." Ezra groaned. She then took her mouth off his dick and said. "Treat me like a whore daddy." He obliged and took her hand and grabbed her hair. She let out a moan, then he pushed his cock all the way in her mouth. There was a bulge in her throat. He kept pushing and pulling.

Sabine had teary eyes but was loving it. She loved being treated like a complete whore. Soon he then pulled almost the whole way out and let out a groan. All of a sudden her mouth was filled with his hot baby batter. She then choked on it, starting to swallow, he pushed his cock all the way in. Then pulled out when he was done. Her belly was a few inches bigger.

"Jesus Ez. I loved it. I'm your slutty little whore."  
"You want more?" She nodded and laid down. He then laid her down and took her panties off. Then started eating her freshly shaven soaked pussy.  
"Jeeessusss Ez... Keep eating me out." He obliged and shoved his tongue in her pussy. Earning a loud moan from the virgin. She then started to shake. Her pussy squirt huge amounts of cum all over Ezra's face. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she entered orgasmic bliss.

He then took his cock and pushed it the whole way into her pussy. Earning loud groans and moans from her. There was a big bulge in her stomach. He then started to ease his cock in and out of her pussy. She was moaning like the true slut she is and he sped up. Pounding her slutty pussy into nothing. They were both close and Ezra said.

"I'm almost there. Where do- You want it?" He groaned.  
"In my puuussyy!" She yelled.  
"Won't you get pregnant?" He said.  
"IN! I want your babies! I want milky tits!" He obliged. Then they came. She came so hard that her eyes rolled back again, her pussy tightened and Ezra let loose. Filling her pussy to the limit. Then her stomach inflated so far that she looked nine months pregnant with twins. She then proceeded to vomit over a gallon of cum. She then laid there clenching her newly inflated stomach, groaning and moaning like the true slut she is. Then all of a sudden they heard someone walking. "Ezra?" It was Hera.

They both looked at each other. "SHIT!" They said. Though Sabine was a lot quieter as she was still in bliss. The door opened. Hera saw the new slut that was Sabine and Ezra's massive cock. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" She yelled.

May the story continue...

_**A/N So that was a bit of a clusterfuck I know. Annnddd usually isn't what I write. So, this is a first. Let me know what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hera's mind was boggled at the site. She saw Ezra, naked. With the biggest cock, she's ever seen. Even in holo-porn. Then there was Sabine. Her stomach was still inflated, her tits were larger than normal. And she had cum all over her. She had to admit, she was pretty turned on by the sight. Her nipples started to get erect, and her panties were soaked.

"Umm, Hera?" She was in a trance by what she saw.

"Jeez Ezra... I.. I didn't know you were packing THAT big of a lightsaber." She said, in a seductive voice. Sabine caught the rift after getting as much of the cum out of her stomach as she could. Hera began to undress, Sabine then began to massage Ezra in an attempt to help Hera seduce him, just as she did just a little while ago.

Ezra was in heaven. He loved Sabine, but now he's gonna have a threesome with two beautiful women. Hera was now almost completely naked, She dropped her pilot's suit on the ground, Ezra saw her panties and bra, they were tan and covered almost nothing. Sabine then walked over to Hera. The two began making out, Ezra's cock was becoming harder than it was during the sex with Sabine. Hera then started gently biting Sabine's lip asking for entry. Which was granted. The two then had each other's tongues in their mouths. Ezra started to stroke his large cock.

The two girls then looked seductively at Ezra. They both then started to walk over to him, both playing with their tits. After they got to Ezra, they started to tit fuck his massive cock. Whatever their tits didn't cover, their mouths did. Ezra loved the feeling, it was unlike anything he'd felt before Hera came in. Hera then sat on Ezra's cock. "Ugh, Damn Ezra. Fuck me." As Hera slowly took Ezra's cock deep inside her pussy, Sabine sat on Ezra's face, he then began to thrust his tongue in and out of her freshly shaven pussy.

Hera could feel Ezra's cock tapping on her cervix. Sabine then started cumming. "Ez. Oh EZ! I'm cumming!" She had a body-shaking orgasm as she flooded Ezra's mouth with her sweet pussy juices. Hera was close and she could feel Ezra was too. Sabine then laid next to Ezra.

"What's my name?" Sabine was trying to catch her breath, but he heard her say something.

"M- Master." She said. "Good girl." He replied. Hera was panting and losing her mind. She didn't know if she wanted Ezra to cum inside her, she couldn't fight a war with a baby in her belly. But on the other hand, the pleasure was immeasurable. But she decided... "Ezra, forget the rebellion, I want you to impregnate me. I want to have a permanent reminder of this day, as you watch Sabine and my belly as it grows day after day. Fucking us until we give birth." Ezra then began thrusting.

"I'm gonna cum!" Hera yelled, her pussy tightening around Ezra's cock and pussy juices covering him, threw him over the edge. "Hera... I'm. CUMMING!" Ezra then felt all of his cum flow out of his cock as he thrusts in her pussy as far as he can, penetrating her cervix. Impregnating her fertile motherly egg. Hera felt her body shaking as her eyes rolled back into her head. Then collapsing on Ezra. The three fell asleep, with Ezra's cock deep inside Hera's now pregnant pussy.

_**A/N Sorry it took me so long to upload, hope all you horny bastards out there enjoy! Leave a comment on what you want to see next. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N This is a requested storyline where the Rebellion fell, and Hera and Sabine were sold into slavery to Jabba the Hutt, they wear the same outfit Leia dd in Return of the Jedi. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Hera was sitting right next to the disgusting slug known as Jabba the Hutt. He would frequently try and seduce her due to her naturally sexy body. She learned to let him grope her green breasts and shaven pussy whenever he wanted, she was always able to hold her moans back. The first time he tried, she fought back. Jabba got revenge by tying her up and beating her. She didn't break.

One day, while Hera was sitting in her usual spot. She was called to the back. Hera wasn't a stripper. She was Jabba's personal slave. She was unhooked from her collar, she was surprised and immediately went to the back to avoid being beaten. She went to the back. There she saw someone, she recognized the armor, though not the wearer. It was a Mandalorian. He then shot her with a stun blast, she fell to her knees, crying out in pain and shock. Then she heard a voice behind her. "Now I'll have my way." She knew who it was. "Jabba..." She said, as she finally passed out.

When she awoke, she saw what she never wanted to see. She saw Sabine, struggling in binders, naked, with Jabba the Hutt next to her. Her mouth was gagged. Hera tried to stop him but then realized that she too, was tied up. "You son of a bitch! Let us go!" By the end of the war, Jabba had become a proficient English speaker.

"I've been wanting you both. You aren't my slaves. But after today, you will be." He said with an evil grin. He looked at the two trying to figure out which one he wanted to take first. He decided to fuck Sabine first. He slid over to her and removed her gag. "Ready to become a mother?" She then spit on his face, he then used his tongue to lick it off. He then moved next to her. Hera kept yelling, "Let her go! I swear! Touch her and you'll regret it!"

Sabine was frozen in fear. She was a virgin. She knew that Jabba wouldn't go easy on her. When Jabba slid up to her, she felt and heard his warm slimy skin come into contact with hers. He then took his hand and began to play with her nipple. Sucking on one and playing with the other. She felt turned on by the action but held in any groans or moans to prevent Jabba from getting his turn off. Hera yelling kept annoying him, so he stunned her again.

He then moved his hand to Sabine's pussy. "You're soaked. You truly are a slut." She couldn't say, anything. She was just trying not to moan. He then inserted two fingers. "oh.." She was surprised by the motion, she then started to groan and bite her lip. She then accidentally let a moan slip. He then pulled his fingers out and put his tail up to her pussy. She then whispered while crying. "Please... Please. Don't." Then he started pushing, she started groaning in pain, then he shoved it in.

"AHH!" She shouted. She felt his tail penetrate her cervix. He then kept pulling it out and pushing it in as fast as he could. She kept screaming. She felt he was close as his massive cock kept pulsating. He then pulled out and covered her body in cum, then stuck it down her throat, forcing his cum down her throat. She was shaking in surprise at the action, trying to stop him. She felt his seed flow down her throat and into her stomach. She was trying to stop it, but her instincts were trying to make her enjoy it and seek impregnation. She fought it as hard as she could.

After he was done cumming, he pulled his cock out of her throat and she could feel his warm cum in her bloated belly. "Do you want more?" He said, looking at her cum covered body and face. She shook her head no and weakly said. "No..." He then grabbed a syringe and showed it to her, she then got nervous as he came closer and stuck it in her arm. She groaned in pain. She then felt... Off.

She felt her body getting hotter, her nipples hardened and her body became sweaty. "What did you give me?" She said, trying to sound tough. "An extremely powerful aphrodisiac." She knew what that meant. She knew he was trying to break her. It was working. Her primal instincts were getting stronger. He then started playing with her clit. She couldn't help but moan and groan. She was close to cumming. Her mind was on the edge of sanity. There was the Sabine the rebellion knew, then there was the Sabine that Jabba was creating...

"Please... Stop!" She began to cum in the orgasm of her life, shaking uncontrollably, squirting her sweet pussy juices all over Jabbas fingers and her eyes rolled back into her head as she screamed. She remained in this state for a little over a minute. After that, she was reduced to a near-catatonic state of orgasmic bliss. Jabba then asked her a question..."

"What is my name..?" A confusing question to the normal person but Sabine was far from normal now. She replied...  
"Master."  
"Good. Now, if you help me break this Twi'lek. I'll allow you to pick any man here and you can become his concubine." He said.  
"Agreed Master." She said eagerly. Jabba then stuck her with another needle and released her. She then felt strange. Like something happened. Little did she know, her eyes had changed color. From their beautiful mahogany brown to lemon yellow. Similar to that of a sith. Hera was just starting to wake up. Jabba had left the room to allow Sabine to break Hera. Alone.

"Sabine! Help- What happened to your eyes..?"  
"My master helped me see the delusions of my past. I will do the same thing to you..." Sabine said with a seductive dominant voice.  
"Sabine. No..." Hera started to cry, seeing her friend broken by this vile gangster. If you looked through Sabines eyes. You'd see a lone tear roll down Hera's weeping face...

_**A/N I hope you bastards enjoyed this, especially since we're all on lockdown. Leave a message if you'd like to see this continued into another part, or if you want something different.**_


End file.
